1. Field
The present invention relates to a door for a drum type washer. More particularly, to a drum type washer and its door capable of eliminating moisture inside a door glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washer mainly employs an electric motor as a main power source, and carries out washing and rinsing of dirty clothes to separate dirt from the dirty clothes using a detergent and water as well as dewatering of the rinsed clothes. The washer includes an electric motor as a power unit, a mechanical drive that transmits energy to wash, a controller that controls a washing process, and feed and drain units that feed and drain water. This washer is generally classified into a cylinder type, an agitator type, and a pulsator type.
In the cylinder type, water, detergent and wash are put into a drum having several lifters, and then the drum is rotated about a horizontal axis at a low speed. Thereby, the wash is done by impact applied when the wash is raised and falls by the lifters. This cylinder type does little damage to the wash, and can use a small quantity of water. However, the cylinder type must heat the water using, for instance, an electric heater due to the weak washing force, thereby leading to the high consumption of electricity, a long washing time, and a high level of noise.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an existing drum type washer.
The drum type washer includes a housing 1 representing an external appearance, an opening 3 through which wash is put or withdrawn at a front of the housing 1, and a door 5 that can open and close the opening 3. The door 5 is pivotably coupled to one side of the housing 1 through a hinge unit 2.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the door 5 has an outer door 6 on an outer side thereof, an inner door 7 on an inner side thereof, and a door glass 8 coupled between the outer door 6 and the inner door 7. In this case, the inner door 7 is adapted to insert the door glass 8. Thus, after the door glass 8 is inserted into the inner door 7, the outer door 6 is coupled with the inner door 7. Thereby, the door glass 8 can be fixed to the door 5.
When the door 5 is closed, the outer door 6 represents the external appearance of the drum type washer. Hence, the outer door 6 is formed of a transparent material to show off a design of the drum type washer and simultaneously enable a user to observe an interior of a drum. Like the outer door 6, the door glass 8 is formed of a transparent material, for example, so that the user can look at the interior of the drum in the state where the door 5 is closed.
However, in the state where a part of the door glass 8 is inserted into the drum 4, the interior of the drum 4 frequently changes temperature and humidity, due to a supply of warm water or cold water, and an operation of a steam generator, a hot air blower, etc., and simultaneously the door glass 8 is influenced. In this manner, the change of the temperature and humidity in the drum 4 causes moisture to be generated inside the door glass 8, so that the external appearance of the drum type washer is damaged, and simultaneously the user cannot look at the interior of the drum 4.